


Ground Work

by WolffyLuna



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Pet Play, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Sumia and Cordelia have some fun, with Sumia pretending to be a horse.For a prompt on Fire Emblem Kink Meme.





	Ground Work

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written and posted to the kink meme in 2015, but it took me till... now to be bold enough to post it here. 
> 
> Also, actually the first femslash I ever wrote, for what it's worth. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this!

Sumia followed Cordelia into her tent, taking off her hair pearls as she went. She laid them down on a small collapsible table. It had been a quiet day, Chrom and the Tactician had been busy planning the Shepherds next move, and so there wasn’t any moving or fighting that needed to be done. Everyone had still been busy, training or repairing equipment, but is was a nicer kind of busy than when they were on the move to a battle. You trained twice as hard on the quiet days, but at the end of them you felt the ache in your muscles, not your heart. 

Sumia walked over to Cordelia, nearly tripping over their bedroll, and helped Cordelia unhook the catches of her breastplate and her gauntlets. 

Cordelia shucked her armour and put it on the stand, then helped uncatch Sumia’s armour. 

Sumia slid out of it, managing not to fall over this time, and put it on her stand. She then took off her boots and stockings, and slipped out of her dress. She could feel Cordelia’s eyes watching her. It was nice to have an appreciative audience. 

Cordelia walked over to Sumia and kissed the back of her neck. “You’re very pretty.” 

Sumia blushed. “Thank you.” 

Cordelia ran her fingers through Sumia’s hair.

“I have some I want to try, if you didn’t mind?” Sumia blurted. It had been rolling around in her head for awhile, and she tried to think of the right way to put it. Eventually she decided to just say it, otherwise it’d never get out of her head. 

Cordelia paused her brushing. “Hmm?” 

Sumia tapped the tips of her index fingers. “I was wondering if you’d be willing to do something, where I pretend to be a horse, and you pretend to be my rider?” Sumia could feel Cordelia’s puzzled expression, even without looking at her. “It’d be just for fun. It wouldn’t be sexual. Unless you wanted it to be... But, if you don’t want to do it at all, that’s okay--”

“Sumia.” Cordelia gripped her shoulder, and she turned around to face Cordelia. “I’m not saying no. At least not now. I just want to know why you want to.” 

Sumia blinked a couple times. She hadn’t thought that far through into the conversation. She’s spent the last week or so working out how to start it. “I’m not sure.I like horses, and I wouldn’t mind being one, even just for pretend. And it would be nice to be be looked after...” There were other, swirling desires she couldn’t quite articulate. To be free of human complexity, just for a moment, to be there in the present and to be all loving and be all loved--

Cordelia’s face lit up and softened, and she kissed Sumia on the side of the forehead. “ I’d be willing to give it go, if you want to.” 

“Really?” Sumia dropped down onto all fours. She looked up at Cordelia, bright eyed

Cordelia blinked a couple times, before regaining her composure. “What do you want me to call you? Horse you, I mean.” 

“I don’t know, I’m _your_ horse.” Sumia paused. “Anyway, I shouldn’t talk, horses can’t talk.”

“How about Daisy? Daisy’s a nice horse name.” 

 

Sumia did her best impression of a happy snort. 

Cordelia paused, and looked around the room. She chewed her bottom lip. She reached over and picked up comb from a collapsible table. “I better brush out your mane. Wouldn’t want my Daisy to get elf knots, would I?” She ruffled the roots of Sumia’s hair, before gently brushing. 

Sumia closed her eyes. It felt nice. Beyond nice, actually. It wasn’t like brushing your her own hair, that didn’t feel like anything. This felt like something. Her scalp relaxed, and the relaxation travelled down her neck, down to her shoulders. The warm fuzzy feeling of being looked after was even better than the purely physical sensation. 

Cordelia murmured random phrases, the sort you’d say to horse as you groomed or tacked them. “Who’s my pretty pony? Who’s the best pony? Good girl, such a good girl--” 

Sumia headbutted Cordelia’s shoulder, like a horse with an itchy face would. 

Cordelia chuckled. “Hey, space please.” She patted Sumia’s face.

It took Sumia a second to work out what Cordelia was doing. _Oh, she’s scratching my face._ It didn’t quite work: human faces were different from horses’ muzzles, but it still nice. Odd, but pleasant. 

Cordelia stopped patting her face, and started brushing again.

Sumia headbutted her again.

Cordelia had the cheesiest grin. “Aw, you liked that didn’t you, girl?” She patted Sumia’s face again, and brushed her with her other hand. 

Sumia sighed happily, and let her head hang low.

After a while, Cordelia stopped brushing and patting, and stroked the top of Sumia’s head. “All brushed now. Didn’t that feel good, Daisy?” She looked around the room, thinking, before walking over the the centre of the tent. “Does Daisy want to do some lunging?” 

Sumia tried to think of the horse for ‘yes.’ She failed, and just nodded. 

“Walk!” 

Sumia shuffled around the edges of the tent on her hands and knees. She felt silly, but it was fun. The sort of fun you only had when you were being very silly, but still. She tossed her head happily. 

“Trot!” 

Sumia shuffled faster, and tried to move her arms and legs in diagonal pairs. Her knees hurt from crawling across the ground, but she didn’t notice. She concentrated on trying to keep her limbs in sync and move fast.

She managed one circuit of the tent before she lost her rhythm and fell over.

Cordelia jogged over. “Are you alright?”

Sumia picked herself and nodded, before doing another happy little headshake. (Those were fun.)

Cordelia went back to the centre of the tent. “Walk--” 

Sumia crawled. It was much easier only moving one limb at a time. 

 

“Collected walk.” 

Sumia shortened her strides. She had to think about how to move, but it wasn’t as bad as trotting. She didn’t feel like she was going to lose her balance. 

“Extended walk.” 

Sumia reached out and extended her strides. She sweated, and even though she was not working that hard, she breathed hard. This thinking about how to move was enjoyable, if hard work.. She hadn’t expected to like it, but then again, she hadn’t even expected Cordelia to agree. She hoped that Cordelia would want to do this again.

“Halt--” Cordelia drew out the word. 

Sumia looked up at her. 

Cordelia walked over to Sumia, and stroked her back and neck. “Daisy’s done a lot of good work today, haven’t you, girl? You must be real tired. And Sumia must be really tired too. She should go to bed and get some sleep.”

Sumia took the hint and shucked off Daisy. It felt different to be Sumia after being Daisy. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She stood up, a little shakily, and walked over to the bedroll.

Cordelia hooked an arm under her shoulder, and supported her as she walked. “That was more fun than I thought it’d be. We’re going to have to work on Daisy’s trot though.” Cordelia lowered Sumia onto the roll.

Sumia looked up at her, eyes wide. “You mean you’re willing to do that again?”

Cordelia laid down next to her and kissed Sumia’s forehead. “Definitely.” 

 


End file.
